<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 1: 놓아 놓아 놓아 (Letting Go) by midnightsweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431007">Part 1: 놓아 놓아 놓아 (Letting Go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets'>midnightsweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I blame Letting Go and DAY6, I made myself cry writing this okay, Jae JB and Wonpil briefly cameo at the end, lapslock bec my keyboard sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"sungjin ah, let's break up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Another Day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part 1: 놓아 놓아 놓아 (Letting Go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a fic that isn't in my massive au?<br/>yeah, i place full blame on my friend, jo, who enabled me</p>
<p>i also blame letting go and day6 for this for making my brain go "what if sungjin also had a gf predebut but she broke up with him bec she wanted him to pursue his dream and not choose between them since dating bans were in their contract?"<br/>and yes this was inspired by letting go by day6</p>
<p>enjoy reading! also lapslock abound bec my sucky bluetooth keyboard strikes again (so if there's any msitakes or typos, please let me know)</p>
<p>PS: i wrote this listening to letting go on loop then cried near the end</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I’d been holding on to you for so long </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But now I must let go </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There’s nothing I can do for you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s the only way to make you happy </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So I let go, let go, let go </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So you can smile someday </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So you can be happy </em>
</p>
<p><em> -놓아 놓아 놓아 </em> ( Letting Go)<em>, DAY6</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>the phone’s cheerful chirp did not match shim chaemi’s mood. she sighs, not checking the screen, knowing who had messaged her. her brother looks at her miserable face and pokes her face, “what’s got you in a mood?”</p>
<p>chaemi grimaces and says nothing, getting a hum of acknowledgement from him.</p>
<p>“this isn’t about sungjin, is it?”</p>
<p>chaemi pouts and turns to him, “no.”</p>
<p>“sure, chaemi ah,” her brother replies, not believing her, “if you need to talk or anything, i’m here.”</p>
<p>“i know but it’s not about sungjin.”</p>
<p>chaemi’s brother shrugs and leaves her be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>sungjinnie:</b>
</p>
<p>mimi?</p>
<p>sweetheart?</p>
<p>are you feeling okay?😞</p>
<p>we can cancel the date if you’re not feeling well</p>
<p>
  <b>miii:</b>
</p>
<p>i’m okay</p>
<p>i think</p>
<p>😆</p>
<p>u worry too much</p>
<p>
  <b>sungjinnie:</b>
</p>
<p>of course</p>
<p>only the best for my princess😚</p>
<p>
  <b>miii:</b>
</p>
<p>sap😑</p>
<p>
  <b>sungjinnie:</b>
</p>
<p>i am your sap</p>
<p>
  <b>miii:</b>
</p>
<p>uh uh❤</p>
<p>
  <b>sungjinnie:</b>
</p>
<p>i’ll be there soon, btw</p>
<p>i‘m bringing meds and food</p>
<p>jaebum told me to</p>
<p>in case you were sick</p>
<p>
  <b>miii:</b>
</p>
<p>what would u do w/o jaebum oppa huh?</p>
<p>and thanks❤</p>
<p>
  <b>sungjinnie:</b>
</p>
<p>i do well enough without jaebum 😤</p>
<p>see you in like 5 mins</p>
<p>love you❤</p>
<p>
  <b>miii:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>😂😂😂</b>
</p>
<p>love you too❤</p>
<p>be safe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>sure enough, chaemi’s brother peeks into her room in less than five minutes.</p>
<p>“your boyfriend’s here, chaemi ah.”</p>
<p>chaemi smiles and grabs her bag, “thanks.”</p>
<p>she does grimace when her brother accompanies her to the door. sungjin’s mask is folded under his chin as he politely bows to chaemi’s brother and offers a smile to her.</p>
<p>“hi,” sungjin greets chaemi. she smiles back, blushing lightly.</p>
<p>“remember, sungjin ah. no later than 11 PM,” chaemi’s brother cuts in that made chaemi hit him.</p>
<p>sungjin, unfazed, replies, “yes, hyung.”</p>
<p>the older nods and pushes chaemi out, “have fun and be safe, you two!”</p>
<p>sungjin laughs as he catches his girlfriend who is grumbling about her brother.</p>
<p>“i don’t know why he keeps doing that. we’ve been dating for years and-”</p>
<p>chaemi gets cut off as her boyfriend kisses her forehead. she snorts and intertwines their hands together, “sap.”</p>
<p>“whatever the princess says.”</p>
<p>sungjin pulls his mask back up and chaemi dons hers as well. hand in hand, the couple then proceed to go to their usual cafe, sungjin ordering for them. chaemi, just noticing that her boyfriend isn’t carrying any plastic bag with food, squints at him.</p>
<p>“hyung took the medicine and the food when he opened the door,” sungjin answers as he places chaemi’s raspberry frappe down.</p>
<p>“of course he would. why he doesn’t let you in when everyone in the family knows you already, i’ll never know.”</p>
<p>sungjin chuckles, sitting opposite her and pinching her nose playfully. chaemi scrunches her nose and sungjin has always found that cute, hence why he does it.</p>
<p>“he’s your brother. and you’re the youngest sister. he’s gonna be very protective of you.”</p>
<p>chaemi huffs, “unni isn’t like that though.”</p>
<p>“it’s ‘cause she thinks anyone looking to make trouble for me would be scared off.”</p>
<p>“of course, you big and cuddly bear.”</p>
<p>sungjin laughs, “you love this big and cuddly bear.”</p>
<p>“whatever you say.”</p>
<p>“ya!”</p>
<p>chaemi giggles and ignores her boyfriend’s prodding. she sips on her drink, letting the peace wash over her (even though sungjin’s still prodding her). a few minutes pass, though sungjin hasn’t stopped prodding his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“yeah, yeah, i love the big and cuddly bear that you are,” chaemi relents and sungjin smiles, catching her hand and squeezing it.</p>
<p>“sap.”</p>
<p>“i’m a sap for you,” sungjin replies, making chaemi snort. he smiles at that.</p>
<p>the two enjoy their drinks for a moment until sungjin says, “i’ve got good news.”</p>
<p>chaemi blinks, “no wonder you sounded excited when you called last night.”</p>
<p>sungjin shrugs and chaemi squeezes his hand.</p>
<p>“okay, so… we’re debuting.”</p>
<p>“oh.”</p>
<p>sungjin looks at his girlfriend’s reaction, “chaemi?”</p>
<p>chaemi shakes her head and plasters a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“oh, i mean. that’s great! you’re debuting as a band, right?”</p>
<p>“chaemi, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>she frowns and shakes her head, “it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>“chaemi…”</p>
<p>“sungjin…”</p>
<p>he looks at her, “you know you can always talk to me, right?”</p>
<p>“i know. i’m sorry, i was just shocked,” chaemi pauses and sungjin frowns. she swats him on the arm, “not like that, you dork! i’m just happy and shocked? you’ve been wanting to do this for so long so finally you can reach your dream.”</p>
<p>sungjin listens to her and holds on to the hand of the girl he loves. somewhere in the deepest part of sungjin’s mind, a thought blooms and he suppresses a shiver.</p>
<p>“i’m just really happy, sungjinnie.”</p>
<p>“you haven’t called me that in a long time,” sungjin jokingly remarks. chaemi swats him on the arm again, telling him to shut up while her ears turn pink from embarrassment. luckily for the couple, their usual cafe is quiet at this hour and the two are seated at a quiet corner booth, away from the traffic.</p>
<p>“so, when are you guys debuting? and who are you with?”</p>
<p>“you already know some of them. brian, jae, junhyeok and wonpil. we have a drummer now, too. yoon dowoon. he’s already being babied by wonpil.”</p>
<p>chaemi laughs, “oh no. the poor kid. you guys get along though, right?”</p>
<p>sungjin nods, telling her that dowoon’s a bit shy but they’re getting along just fine although jae and brian still bicker. she snorts at that, “when will those two even stop? although, their bickering <em> is </em> funny.”</p>
<p>sungjin agrees and says that it makes their practice sessions funnier, too. </p>
<p>“we’re debuting this september but we have a busking session at the end of july, just to hype up the public and stuff.”</p>
<p>chaemi hums, “sounds fun.”</p>
<p>“you can attend, if you want,” sungjin quietly offers. chaemi smiles and reaches over to pinch sungjin’s cheek, “as much as i want to, i think some people might notice who i am or figure something out.”</p>
<p>sungjin sighs. he knows but it’s not like he’s breaking the company’s dating ban considering him and chaemi had been together before he even became a trainee.</p>
<p>“come on, don’t pout at me. i can’t take you seriously when you pout.”</p>
<p>“just say you can’t resist my pout.”</p>
<p>“whatever makes you sleep at night, sungjin ssi.”</p>
<p>deciding that that was the end of the topic, the couple continued their date until sungjin got a text from jae, telling him that he needed to come back or else.</p>
<p>“that’s a bit grim,” chaemi remarks as she peeks at the message. sungjin squeezes her hand and gets his girlfriend’s smile instead.</p>
<p>chaemi then drags them both up and away from the bench they’ve been sitting at.</p>
<p>“time for the prince to take his princess home now unless he wants the princess’ brother’s wrath.”</p>
<p>sungjin huffs in amusement but does let his girlfriend drag him away from the park they usually frequent during their dates.</p>
<p>“the prince does not want to see the princess’ brother’s wrath, thank you.”</p>
<p>chaemi giggles at that and lets her boyfriend lead her back to her house.</p>
<p>as they walk, hands intertwined, sungjin enjoys the quiet and the presence of the person he loves. chaemi hums half-remembered melodies under her breath as the streetlights illuminate their path.</p>
<p>“you’re gonna be a lot busy soon, huh?” chaemi quietly remarks. sungjin turns to her but chaemi has her eyes on the ground, clearly avoiding looking at him.</p>
<p>sungjin squeezes her hand, “chaemi ah, no matter what, i’ll always find time for you.”</p>
<p>chaemi squeezes his hand back but doesn’t reply.</p>
<p>just before they reach the block where her apartment was, chaemi stops ahead of sungjin.</p>
<p>still holding his hand, sungjin sees chaemi take a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“sungjin ah, let’s break up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“chaemi, wha-”</p>
<p>sungjin attempts to pull chaemi near him but, “don’t, please. sungjin ah, listen. you’re debuting soon. you’ll be reaching your dream and i…”</p>
<p>sungjin can hear her sniffling amidst the deafening silence in and out of his head.</p>
<p>chaemi squeezes his hand and turns around. sungjin can see that she’s trying not to cry and that pulls on his heart.</p>
<p>“sungjin ah, sungjinnie, i don’t want you to have to choose between your dream and me. i want you to be happy, my prince,” chaemi tearily smiles at him and she squeezes his hand before she lets go.</p>
<p>sungjin can hear his heart break in the silence that follows.</p>
<p>chaemi reaches toward his face and wipes the tears starting to stain his cheek, “i’m sorry, sungjinnie.”</p>
<p>as sungjin feels her hand slowly leave his cheek, he freezes and watches as his love leaves him one last teary smile then walks away.</p>
<p>he doesn’t know how long he stood there, tears silently streaming down his face until his phone rang with jae’s incessant voice asking him where he was.</p>
<p>sungjin doesn’t know how he managed to answer jae calmly and with no trace of his tears but he does tell jae, “chaemi broke up with me,” before ending the call amidst jae’s loud “<em>what do you mean she broke up with you?!</em>”.</p>
<p>he returns to their dorm and sees jae on the couch, “hyung, not now, please.”</p>
<p>“but-”</p>
<p>“hyung.”</p>
<p>jae sighs, “fine, fine. but sungjin ah, you can always talk to us, yeah?”</p>
<p>sungjin quietly nods and leaves for their shared room.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>[the secret chat sungjin does not know]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>dr.doolittle:</b>
</p>
<p>chaemi</p>
<p>i just heard from sungjin</p>
<p>
  <b>miiimiii:</b>
</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>i…</p>
<p>can we</p>
<p>not for now</p>
<p>
  <b>dad7:</b>
</p>
<p>did something happen</p>
<p>
  <b>pencilpilie:</b>
</p>
<p>oh no</p>
<p>why</p>
<p>
  <b>miimii:</b>
</p>
<p>sorry, pilie</p>
<p>i’ll explain tomorrow?</p>
<p>
  <b>dr.doolittle:</b>
</p>
<p>you better</p>
<p>now go sleep</p>
<p>im sure u feel awful</p>
<p>turn off your notifs too</p>
<p>good night</p>
<p>
  <b>dad7:</b>
</p>
<p>rest first</p>
<p>good night, chaemi</p>
<p>
  <b>pencilpilie:</b>
</p>
<p>hyungs are right</p>
<p>night, nuna</p>
<p>
  <b>miimii:</b>
</p>
<p>thanks</p>
<p>and jae oppa</p>
<p>sorry</p>
<p>good night</p>
<p>
  <b>dr.doolittle:</b>
</p>
<p>we’ll worry about this tomorrow</p>
<p>
  <b>dad7:</b>
</p>
<p>did those two</p>
<p>
  <b>dr.doolittle:</b>
</p>
<p>yeah</p>
<p>
  <b>pencilpilie:</b>
</p>
<p>but</p>
<p>why would they</p>
<p>
  <b>dr.doolittle:</b>
</p>
<p>wonpil ah</p>
<p>tomorrow</p>
<p>
  <b>pencilpilie:</b>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>okay</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, as you can see<br/>it says part 1 because i love suffering<br/>there will be 3 more parts but that's it!<br/>they'll all be based on day6 songs<br/>(let's hope i finish this in record time)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>